


First Watch

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i love our children so much, please have more ocs, the levels of trust between clones just is so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: How Mischief and Rose relax during down time. Rabble adds to the atmosphere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing I needed to write due to a conversation with Starofwinter. Rose belongs to them. I love our children so much.  
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152705834139/first-watch)

Mischief was sitting on the long bench against the wall in the shared bunk. He had just started to do a thorough cleaning of all his blasters. Even so, he had an abundance of rags in the space next to him. 

The reason for the extra supplies became apparent when Rose walked in, gave Mischief a curt nod and sat down next to him, close enough where their shoulders would brush occasionally, but not so close that they would get in each other’s way. 

As she proceeded to take apart her blasters for cleaning, Mischief wordlessly handed her the oil and rags. She took them with a nod and placed them next to her. 

They had been working in comfortable silence for a while when Rabble came in, “Hey, Chief!”  
Mischief just gave a quick shake of the head when he noticed Rose flinch at the noise. 

Rabble nodded, and in a softer tone, “Hello, Rose.” 

She looked up from her work, dipped her head in hello and went back to work.

Rabble, picking up on the vibe, grabbed his sharpening stone, and laid out all of his knives. He took a moment to decide which to start with, and proceeded to fill the space with the soft ‘shhking’ sound of blade against stone.

Mischief relaxed instantly at the sound, always a comfort to him. Rabble kept an eye on Rose to make sure it was okay. She slowly started to relax at the soft repetition. 

Ruckus quietly walked in, looked around, stretched out onto the bunk and closed his eyes.

Some time later Rose finished with the last of her blasters. Put everything in a neat row and tapped Mischief on the shoulder twice. Mischief nodded, and settled in to take first watch. Rose leaned back into the corner to get some rest, comfortable enough to let someone else watch her back.


End file.
